Caltech Cricket Club
by ynotlleb
Summary: Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar.
1. In the bar

Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar. Follows on from 11.07. Everything belongs to the Chuck Lorre XI.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Raj and Ruchi decided to go to the bar again to watch cricket, India were playing Australia. Ruchi had to work late and couldn't make it but Raj decided to go anyway. Raj had a great time, he was in a group of blue-shirted Indian fans, there were also a couple of Australian fans in yellow shirts. Raj was happy that India won a narrow victory over Australia. After it was all over Raj talked to the Australians.

"Well played Australia but not good enough for India today."

"No, it was a good game."

"Can I buy you both a drink."

"Thanks, I'm Bruce and this is my wife Sheila."

"I'm Raj."

"G'day Raj and cheers mate."

"Good to be able to watch cricket here in California."

"A nice reminder of home."

"How long have you been away from Australia?"

Sheila replied "we have been here 3 years."

"I left India 16 years ago, I had 4 years studying at Cambridge and then I came here 12 years ago."

"Where do you work Raj?"

"Caltech Astrophysics department."

Sheila then said "Oh really, we are both Caltech geologists. Pleased to meet you, I'm Dr. Sheila Hogan."

"And I'm Dr. Bruce Hogan."

"Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali, do you know Professor Bert Kibbler?"

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

1 hour later.

"Here's a question for you Raj, when did you last play cricket?"

"I played a few social games at Cambridge but I haven't played seriously since I left India."

"What did you do, bat or bowl?"

"Tail end batsman but I bowled leg breaks and googlies, I was no Shane Warne."

"I bat in the middle order but I am no Sachin Tendulkar. I ask as I play for Caltech Cricket Club, Next month we have the annual staff versus students match. It is only a social match but both sides take it very seriously, the captain of the students team has delayed his PhD thesis defence a week so he can still play. We are a bit short of staff players this year, our star batsman has finished his postdoc and has returned to New Zealand. Do you fancy a game Shane?"

"Why not Sachin, it sounds fun. That reminds me that I have a PhD thesis to read when I get home, I am one of the examiners for an astronomy PhD next month."


	2. First Practice

Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar. Follows on from 11.07. Everything belongs to the Chuck Lorre XI. Part 2 Raj attends his first cricket practice.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Wednesday lunchtime in the canteen.

Howard started the conversation "Wednesday, new comic book night. What time are we going to Stuart's store."

Raj said "I'm not going tonight."

Howard replied "You never miss new comic book night, what's her name?"

"If you must know I am going to cricket practice."

"Cricket again, weren't you bored enough first time?"

Then Sheldon said "Ah yes, the great Indian sport accidentally discovered by the English. Played all over the world by Indian expatriates."

"That's right Sheldon, tonight this Indian expatriate is going to be playing in California."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After work Raj met up with Bruce, Sheila and the rest of the Caltech staff cricket team.

"G'day Sachin"

"G'day to you Shane, gentlemen and ladies may I introduce Dr. Raj Koothrappali from Astrophysics, he has agreed to join the staff team for the annual match against the students. He already knows me and Sheila. If the rest of you could introduce yourselves and then we can start practice."

"Hello I'm Dr. Nelson Sepeng from mechanical engineering, opening batsman originally from South Africa."

"G'day Raj, I'm Professor Dennis Thomson from biochemistry, I'm from Perth, Western Australia, in my younger days I was a fast bowler."

"Hello Raj, I'm Dr. Jeanette Gomez-Davies, postdoc in chemistry, batswoman from Trinidad."

"Hi I'm Simeon Holding, I work as a technician in Geology with Bruce and Sheila. I am an opening bowler, I was born in Los Angeles but my parents are Jamaican, I spent a few years living in Jamaica in my early teens."

"Good evening Dr. Koothrappali, I'm Professor Nigel Edwards from Chemistry. Slow bowler from England."

"Hello, I'm Dr. Roy Ekanayake from Electronic Engineering, opening batsman from Sri Lanka."

"Hi there, I'm Dr. Bernard Swigert from Radio Astronomy, middle order batsman. I'm a 4th generation American from Iowa but I did a postdoc in Manchester where I learned to love all things English from my cricket fanatic wife."

"Good evening, I am Dr. Yash Malik, postdoc in mathematics. I am a slow bowler from Mumbai in India."

Raj replied "Great to meet you all, I am from Delhi Dr. Malik."

Bruce said "I captain the side, bat in the middle order and bowl medium pace. Sheila keeps wicket. Some of you play fairly regularly but others only play once a year. I just want to have a gentle practice today so you can remember which end of the bat to hold. We will practice every Wednesday for the next 3 weeks before we play the students on the Saturday.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Next day Raj limped into the canteen to join the other three for lunch.

Howard said "what happened to you cricket practice man?"

Raj "I think I over did the practice, I am not sure how many different muscles I have hurt. Cricket practice was a lot easier when I was a teenager!"


	3. After the last practice

Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar. Follows on from 11.07. Everything belongs to the Chuck Lorre XI. Part 3 after the final cricket practice before the match.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

The team got together in the bar after the final practice.

Bruce said "well done everyone, I think you have all figured out which end of the bat to hold now."

Raj said "Thanks Sachin, what will our opponents be like?"

"Well Shane they are mostly younger versions of us, expats who play for fun at weekends. All except Ibrahim Patel."

"That name rings a bell."

Dr. Swigert said "Ibrahim is the students team captain who has delayed his astronomy PhD thesis defence to play the match. He played high level student cricket for Kolkata University before he came to California. The USA national team are hoping he stays here long enough to qualify to play for them."

Then Ruchi appeared.

"Hello Raj, what brings you here?"

"Cricket brings me here Ruchi, I am with the Caltech staff team who are playing the Caltech students next Saturday."

"Cricket in California! This I must see."


	4. Match day

Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar. Follows on from 11.07. Everything belongs to the Chuck Lorre XI. Part 4 match day.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

Just before the match started Raj was surprised see Howard at the sports field.

"What brings you here dude, I thought you were too cool for boring old cricket?"

"Well Raj, I thought I would come and support my friend today. Also Penny and Amy have come to see Bernie today with piles of Bridal magazines."

"Glad you could make it. Hey look Ruchi is here!"

"Hello Raj, glad to see you are educating your friend about the great game of cricket. I've got you a gift.

Ruchi gave Raj a blue India cricket shirt with 'Koothrappali' on the back.

Raj put the shirt on and gave Ruchi a hug but before he could do any more captain Bruce spoke

"OK Shane, time to play, we are fielding first."

"Coming Sachin. Enjoy the game Howard, Ruchi can you explain what is going on to Howard."

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

After 20 overs the students had scored 80 runs for the loss of 5 wickets, but Ibrahim Patel was 60 not out and looking very comfortable.

Bruce called Raj over.

"Fancy a bowl Shane? Ibrahim is not having any problems with the rest of us."

"OK Sachin, I'll have a go."

"That's the spirit, try and pitch it up."

As Raj prepared to bowl Ibrahim was at the non-strikers end. Before Raj started to bowl he introduced himself to Ibrahim.

"Hello Mr. Patel, I haven't introduced myself. I am Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali."

Raj's first delivery was a wide, the second was pushed away for a single and this brought Ibrahim on strike. Raj bowled a full toss which Ibrahim hit straight to Bruce who took an easy catch at mid off!

"Got him, well done Shane."

"Great catch Sachin."

With the loss of Ibrahim the students innings quickly folded, 100 all out.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

When the staff batted Ibrahim's bowling was as good as his batting. The staff team had collapsed to 60-8, Ibrahim had taken 7 wickets. Bruce and Sheila took the score to 91-8, the students had managed to drop 3 catches. 10 runs to win and then Sheila went for one big hit too many and was bowled by Ibrahim. This brought last man Raj to the wicket.

"Well Shane, it's you and me. At least you are off strike and Ibrahim can't bowl at both ends. I'll try and get the runs off the other guy."

"Good luck to us Sachin."

Bruce managed to score 8 runs in the next over but he couldn't get on strike for Ibrahim's next over. This left Raj on strike to face Ibrahim with 2 runs to win.

"Hello again Mr. Patel. How's the PhD thesis?"

Raj couldn't lay a bat on Ibrahim's first three deliveries. For the fourth Raj took a wild swing and managed to top edge the ball over the fielders.

"Run Shane, Run" as Bruce came charging towards him, Raj set off and got to the other end. "Come on Shane, go for a second." Raj turned and ran for the second, he has to dive to get his bat over the crease but he made it just before the ball came back from the fielder.

Howard was sat with Ruchi who suddenly started screaming!

"What's happening Ruchi, is Raj OK."

"He did it, Raj won the game for the staff."

Ruchi ran onto the field and gave Raj a hug. Then Ibrahim went up to Raj and shook his hand.

"Well done Dr. Koothrappali."

"Thank you Mr. Patel."


	5. 2 days later

Raj makes new friends after watching cricket on TV in a bar. Follows on from 11.07. Everything belongs to the Chuck Lorre XI. Last part, 2 days after the match.

CCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCCC

2 days after the match it was time for Ibrahim Patel's delayed PhD thesis defence examination.

Dr. Swigert was the chief examiner. He introduced Ibrahim to the other two examiners.

"Mr. Patel may I introduce you to Dr. Sara Walsh from the mathematics department."

"Pleased to meet you Dr. Walsh."

"Good luck Mr. Patel."

"Of course you already know the other examiner, Dr. Rajesh Koothrappali from astrophysics."

"Hello again Mr. Patel, did you enjoy the game?"

"I should never have agreed to having you as my examiner!"

"Well if your astronomy is as good as your cricket you should have no problems..."


End file.
